ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fates
Bard will include a blurb about the Fates here. species stuff and more stuff here Delphine Fate and Morals From the moment of her existence, she felt an unwavering devotion to Aethanryke. His very presence called to her soul and she longed for his embrace. He was the kind and gentle father and she, the anticipated creation of a formally disappointed creator. And he called his third creation, Delphine. Where he had foundered in his former attempts at perfect, Aethanryke created an unerring daughter that would serve he and his purpose until the end of her days. She was to manifest the superior qualities of her elder sisters; while adding compliance to the nature of the Fates. Though the Time lord was diligent and deliberant in his efforts, his creation had willfully gained her own ability; Morality. As his daughter grew, she longed for the knowledge of her father and the overwhelming comfort of his presence. It was in him she felt safe and it was in him she found purpose. Without Aethanryke, without time, what good was the future? It was through him she was elevated to a worthy place. His words were knowledge to live by and a moral code to exemplify. She was to be his chosen, if only she was flawless. Try to Cheat Fate When she was deemed old enough, the time lord petitioned her. Delphine, excited to receive a private audience, seated herself among him and awaited his voice. Her father told her that he created she and her sisters for a purpose, as he did all things, and yet, that purpose had not been fulfilled. Her eldest sister had a darkness in her that he could not erase. It was a blemish on an otherwise perfect being. She had proven to be a disappointment and could not foresee clearly. In his attempts to rectify the darkness, he created a second, Sybil, to serve as his daughter. Though Sybil was kind and gentle, she too had a fatal flaw that disqualified her from truly foreseeing destiny. She was far too inspirational and grander to be call upon his destiny. Learning from his first two mistakes, he created Delphine to be his embodiment of destiny. Aethanryke asked a heavy burden upon his youngest daughter; that she would be her gift of sight and look into his own future. Delphine willingly agreed to foresee his future, but she never agreed to speak of it. As she closed her eyes and called upon his destiny her mind was flooded with shadows and terrors that she could not face. Aethanryke would slay the children of his children out of fear that one would rise above him. Adora, the once compassionate would become the very nature of fear within this land. A war was coming with the darkness, but it was unlike the Great War. This one left few survivors. An infection of darkness would roam the land and devastate near everything that her father held dear. Darkened faces plagued with blighted death crowded her mind as she saw he own father succumbing to the sickness. Delphine opened her eyes wide, the blue radiating from them as the blackness faded away. What she had seen would come to pass, there was no doubt in her mind. The only way to stop it was to discourage that which started it, and she had no way of knowing. Her beloved father would become a wrathful man against his own bloodline and, eventually, fall prey to the impending doom that would march upon this land. There was no preventing it, there was no prevailing it either. He would fight, and he would die. Blue eyes stared into those of her creator as she tried to shake the image from her mind. It was so clear, Delphine could almost feel as if she had already witnessed the event. As Aethanryke pressed her for information, Delphine made a damning choice. She too would fall from grace among her sisters, but it wouldn't be all for not. This was the destiny for her father, this is why he himself could not see it. He knew this, and yet he tried to prevail. Delphine would not stand for an arrogant attempt at eluding destiny. So she answered defiantly, "No, there is a reason you cannot see what you wish, Father. You know this, you have always known this, still you attempt to gain foresight and evade providence. For this slight, I cannot tell you what you wish to know. I will not. Fate can be Cruel Her father became enraged and turned his ire upon she and her sisters. Upon casting them from his side he made decrees to evade cursing them. No long would they each possess the gift of Foresight, they would share it. One sister would be endowed with it at a time so long as they served the Forebearer. They were cast from him to the land of Ga'Leah to live among the mortals. They would become his Oracle, his voice to the people of Ga’leah. When someone made the arduous journey to the Oracular Temple, one of them would find their souls summoned to the Temple to give the prophecies the petitioner sought. More over, when Aethanryke felt there was a mortal in Ga’leah who needed assistance in finding their destiny, the Fates would assist. Sometimes this would require them to guide the mortals to a secondary location…and sometimes it would require physical interaction. And with that, he opened the fabric of time and cast them out amongst the mortals to serve their sentences. Although Moira and Sybil both blame Delphine for not telling the Forebearer what he wanted to know, Delphine stands by her decision because telling him of the Blight she saw in his future would do none of them any good at all… She is still haunted by that moment in time, however, she remains diligently devoted to Aethanryke. Forever in his service, she lives among the Oracular temple priesthood and patiently awaits to her the slightest whisper of her fathers voice calling her into service once more. Crystal Clear For the first time in a long time, people are turning back to the gods for answers. One in particular has reached the notice of the Father, and he has called Delphine's name. The Fate will now guide the future High Queen on a journey to explore her destiny. Recently Delphine meets with her two sisters to discuss Moira's travels and what she has seen in the near future. Acting upon her sight, Delphine appears to Gwen, the future high Queen of Ga'Leah to aid her in finding the Crystal Cave. This is where Gwen will see her destiny revealed to her if she so chooses to take the advice of the Fate.